Zodiac Miracles
by WinterRaineeDay
Summary: Adaption of Fruits Basket. She adores the 12 Chinese Zodiac stories since she was little. Grew up to be strong willed and independent, she was caught living in a tent in someone's backyard. They offered her a place to stay in their home but what if the zodiac she often read and heard actually exist. Some secrets should remain in the dark until she BUMPED into them. AkaxFem!Kuro


A/N - So, i was rewatching Fruits Basket and who in the world have not read/watch this adorable anime. I figured 'Why don't I write another side project - A KnB version of Fruits Basket with my very own touch." and walaa! XD Have fun reading!

With the help of Lucapyon and itsamee, they helped me coming up with a cover and characters. Thank you for helping me, you two.

* * *

><p>The moment she leaves her home made of a small tent, a small smile curved on her lips as her large round sapphire colored eyes lays their gaze onto the blue-sky spread above her, "Another beautiful day today." The breeze brushed gently against her long teal locks, "Even the wind feels good." Then she went into the tent to grab her school bag.<p>

It was a small tent, fit for one person. Her books was arrange properly at the corner, while her clothes were properly stacked in t-shirts, skirts and jeans. Half of the tent was occupy by a small portable futon. Just at the opposite side of the futon, sits a small desk and on top of it was a photo frame, holding her beloved mother's picture, a woman whose smile are sunnier than the sunshine, and whose hair as blue like the color of the sky she adored so much. The only picture that was close to a treasure she ever has.

She smiled at the photo, "I'll be back later, Mom." Then, she closed the curtains of the tent. She gave the white skirt of her school uniform a pat then she hurried to school through the forest.

* * *

><p>[Kuroko's P.O.V]<p>

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuki, 16 years old. I have not always lived in a tent. Up until last May, I was living with my Mom. It was just the two of us until an accident …" I avoided the small mud puddle on the ground.

Then, I crossed the small bridge made of a large log across the small river, "After I lost Mom, I began secretly living here, on my own. It is not exactly comfortable but it is all right. It is more than I could ask for. As my motto says, never give up." I continued walking up the hill.

**…**

Until, she halts abruptly, noticing a normal sized traditional old Japanese house in the middle of the forest. She blinks, "I never noticed there's a house here." She mumbles as she went towards the said house. Curious like a small little kitten, she walked into the backyard of the house where the sliding bamboo doors left open.

'It seems so peaceful. It must be nice to live in such place.' She thought until her eyes caught the sights of a dozen of cute stones, painted in designs to the twelve zodiacs, 'It's so cute. The twelve animals of the zodiac. I don't get to see these every day.' She admires the beautiful handmade stones carefully arranged on a small wooden log.

"My word…" a man's voice appeared as she shifts her gaze from the zodiac figurines to the source of the voice in front of her. There, stood a beautiful raven-haired man whose black silky hair falls lazily on his reading glasses, clad in a forest green yukata. In his hands was holding a newspaper, "Do my eyes deceiving me, or is there a strange young girl standing in my porch?" she blinks at the beautiful sight. Never in her life, had she seen such beautiful man.

Then, she realized she had intruded into someone's porch, quickly she bowed down, "I'm so sorry for intruding your place. I don't mean any harm and I saw those figures, that's why I." she sighed, realizing she was stammering. She bowed even lower, "I apologize."

The stranger blinks, slightly amused with the stranger bluenette's antic. He simply smiled, "It's alright, I'd just set them out to dry, no harm done." He settled down on the wooden floor, with his legs folded and the newspaper lies on his side, "But- it's hard to believe these silly little things could attract your interest." She shook her head.

"No, I really like them. I don't think they're silly at all. In fact, they're very cute." She looked at the collection. He chuckles, "Yes, well, I must admit that I'm fond of them myself." He picked one of it up. The one, which looked a lot like a dog.

Then, her smile fell upon noticing another piece was missing from the dozen, "Oh…but I should have known…you left out the cat…" He tilted his head, "The cat?" he echoed, "Ahh…I take it you're referring to the old folktale in the Chinese zodiac?"

She nodded, "My Mom, told it to me when I was younger."

**.**

**.**

She was five when her beloved mother told of her the story, "A long, long time ago, God decided to invite all of the animals to a banquet. He sent out words for all of them to come to his house for the following evening, and "Don't be late." He said."

Her mother, who was laying in the same bed as she was, gently stroked her soft locks, "When the mischievous rat heard of the news, he decided to play a trick on his neighbor, the cat. He told the cat that the banquet was the day after tomorrow. The very next day, all of the animals lined up for the celebration and the rat lead the way, riding all the way there, on the back of the cow."

"Everyone had a wonderful time. Except for the foolish cat, who missed the whole thing." Then, her mother blink upon noticing her daughter was tearing up after she ends the story, "Why are you crying?" she wiped the pearl of tears from her daughter's eyes.

"Because…that poor cat…he must have been so lonely. I know, I won't be a dog anymore, I'll be a cat from now on!" she determined. Her mother smiled, "I'm sure the cat will be very happy." She gently ruffles with her soft locks.

**.**

**.**

"Funny, I wonder how he'll react if he hears he has a fan." The stranger smiled. Kuroko tilted her head, "He?" she cooed. Then, the stranger rested his chin on his knuckles, "But you're born in the year of the dog, aren't you. I knew there is something I liked about you aside your pretty fac-"someone hits him on the head.

Her eyes widen, "Please forgive my cousin, Kuroko-san. He is a bit of a flirt but he is harmless. It's best to just ignore him." There stood a crimson spiky haired teen, whose eyes are beautiful colors of red, and gold. Heterochromatic eyes – they called it, "Ak-Akashi-kun, is this your home? I'm so sorry for intruding." She bowed once again.

Never had she thought that the owner of this house was also the same person she often watched in the library ever since she enters Rakuzan High School. She also admired him from the shadows where he excels in academics and sports. He was a bit hard to approach due to his vibe but she knows there was a different side of him when he starts reading a book.

He is mysterious…

* * *

><p>"So, you're one of Seijuro's classmates from school." He smiled warmly, "Let's start again, shall we? I'm Akashi Takao, his much older and less violent cousin." He grins, giving him that child like look with his friendliness.<p>

She bowed, "I'm Kuroko Tetsuki, it's very nice to meet you." Then, she noticed the younger Akashi…Seijuro, she meant was putting on his shoes but curiously eyed her, "What brings you to our home early in the morning?"

She mentally slapped herself, she had forgotten all about her tent, "Ah…well…I'm living…nearby…" she avoided eye contact with the two curious men in front of her. Seijuro's eyebrow knitted, "You do? Where?" feeling uncomfortable with the conversation, she quickly bowed, "Well, I gotta go. It's really nice meeting you." She turns around.

"Kuroko-san, since you're here, why don't we walk together to school?" he smiled.

…

They walked across the bridge over the heavy traffic down the streets, quietly, she looked at the back of Seijuro who was walking in front of her as he carefully avoided from people bumping into him. After, manage to go through the sea of people, they reached the school, "We've finally arrived. I was afraid that we might be running late, seeing the sea of people we had to go through earlier." He turns around to look at the quiet bluenette behind him.

"You're a quiet one, aren't you, Kuroko-san?" he smiled at her, ignoring the stares from the girls around him. She nodded, avoiding his eyes. Then, the bell rang, he sighed, "Well, I guess we should hurry now."

"Yes, we should…" she followed his pace as they hurried to their class on the second floor of B- Block of the school. Things began to change from there. She was afraid if they knew that she has been living in the forest, they might…

* * *

><p>"TSUKI-CHAN! I was worried that you won't be attending school today!" the pink haired student hugged her protectively upon seeing her entering the class. Then, she pulls herself from the bluenette as her pink colored eyes looked at her from top to bottom, "Did you lose weight, Tsuki-chan? You look a lot thinner than before." she frowned, "Have you been working yourself to the bone? You have been putting a lot more hours into your work, more than usual. Did something happen?"She whispered. Worried for her best friend well-being.<p>

Satsuki Momoi, a straight- A student who has a set of busty chest, compare to the rest of the female students and a long pink hair that matched her pink eyes. She's beautiful and smart, a combination that not many girls can have at the same time. She's also her best friend since middle school. She was offer a scholarship in another prestigious school but she chose Rakuzan instead of there. All because, she doesn't want to leave Kuroko alone. A true friend – Kuroko said.

Kuroko forced a smile, "No, nothing happened. I just wanted to save up some money for books…" she lied. It is true that she has been working more than usual. Sure, she's a scholarship student but those funds doesn't cover her daily needs and she knows she'll have to save up more to afford a nice place to stay after graduating from here. She cannot live in a tent, forever now, can she?

The pinknette sighed, "Well, if you need any help, let me know, alright?" pang of guilt grew in her heart, "I will." She never wanted this but…

She hurried to her desk when the teacher came in, 'Satsuki-san's going to kill me if she ever finds out.' Her smile fell, 'What am I going to tell her…?' she sighed quietly as she took out her notebooks. She never noticed that someone was watching her from the corner of his eyes.

* * *

><p>It was when the school ends she walked into him again. He closes his locker, "It seems we're beginning to make a habit in bumping into each other. Why don't I walk you home, its tad dangerous for a girl to walk around alone at this hour." He offered as he puts on his shoes.<p>

"I'm sorry for troubling you…" she hung her head low. He sighed, "There's no trouble at all, and we're going in the same direction either way. Besides, it would be a good change for me to have someone to talk to along the way." He smiled.

"I guess so…"

'It seems the only thing I've been saying today was - I'm sorry...'

…

As they walked down the quiet streets, "Ah—I heard you were saying something about how you wished there's a Year of the Cat?" he said without looking at her, focusing on avoiding from bumping into people.

"It was a silly thought I had when I was a child. I don't think it is possible to have the Year of The Cat. Though, I do feel sad for it."

As they turn at the corner, "Cats…are foolish and useless creatures." He mumbles. His voice were cold, filled with hatred towards the subject. Her eyes widen in surprise, she never knew he would have this side, "Tell me, Kuroko-san. How familiar are you with the Chinese Zodiac?"

"I only know the stories my mother used to tell me…" she trails off.

"Did you know that, it was originally nothing more than a simple calendar? I don't believe they were there from the beginning until later in the centuries where people began to use it as fortune telling. What I do know is that, never in any of the zodiac time, the cat has a year of its own but as time goes by, the cat still yearns to be accepted by the other 12." The wind began to blow gently; the sun was setting, as the sky turns orange.

She frowned, "You sounded like you dislike cats a lot…" feeling slightly disheartened. Then, he turns around, his heterochromatic eyes sharpens, "There is nothing more I hate than those foolish cats."

The wind blew even stronger as the leaves from the trees nearby fell. A carefully held one of the falling leaves before leaning his finger onto her forehead, "I noticed it this morning but your face looked a little red. The weather hasn't been so good lately, so you should take good care of yourself." He pulls his hands away. He smiled, "Well, have a good evening. Perhaps we will bump to one another again tomorrow." He excused himself, walking in the opposite direction from her.

'Which one is the real Seijuro? The one who has a smile that is sunnier than the warm sun or the one with a cold mysterious vibe that he often puts on. Which one is he…?'

Then, she shook her head, 'I'll pretend I never heard what he just said. I have work to go." She rushed back to her tent, preparing for her job in the evening.

…

Truth to told, she does felt slightly light headed and it gotten even worst when she was serving her customers. Dinner is the busiest hours of her job being a waitress at a restaurant. She nearly tripped on her own feet if her manager didn't catch her in time, she would have fallen flat on the restaurant floor or embarrassed herself in front of their customers.

"Why don't you head home? I think you are sick. Your face's all red." Riko wiped her face using a cool cloth. She had to excuse the bluenette from serving the customers any further. She feared that she might break things that she might not afford to pay off.

Kuroko knows that Riko was right, but she does not want to skip work, "I can still do my work properly, please, Riko-san…" she bowed. The older woman shook her head, "You're in no condition to work. Come on, I'll send you home after work; you go rest in the employees room. Come on, off you go." She shooed the bluenette to the said room before closing the door.

The bluenette sighed as she sat down on the couch as she took off her hat, 'Once again, I troubled people around me with my problems…' her glazed sapphires shifts from the hat in her hands to the lockers made for employees. Then, she could hear Riko half shouted to her waitress/waiters to hurry themselves up as the peak hours getting busier by the second.

'I shouldn't trouble Riko-san anymore…' she gets up and changed into her casuals, made of jeans and a t-shirt before making a beeline towards the backdoor where no one noticed her absence. She made sure she left a note for her manager, letting her know that she went home. Half conscious, she wobbled through the streets, heading to where the forest was. She could barely make out where she was walking but she knew she was close to the tent.

'Just a little bit more…'

* * *

><p>"Whew, if this keeps up, I might have to buy a bigger robe. You got a good head on your shoulder, why don't you think of something edible to cook instead of us going out eating every night." Takao complained as they walked down the open ground of the forest.<p>

Seijuro sighed, "Says the one who complains when I cook." He retorted. The taller man frowned, "Yes, well the dishes you cooked simply isn't edible. Compared to what I cooked, yours are beyond help."

"Pickled radish with curry isn't a dish. It's pure disgusting. How I survived it, I had no idea." The red head face contorted in disgust, upon bringing up the memory where he had a horrible stomachache after eating Takao's cooking, "Then, why don't we get a housekeeper, that way we can save our money and eat home cook meals everyday!"

The smaller man looked at him as if he just grew another head, "You seriously did not suggest that." Takao sighed, "You should stop being so uptight every once in a while. You are still young and al-"he stopped when he saw a silhouette of someone walking in the dark, "Isn't that, Kuroko-chan? The girl from this morning?"

They watched the bluenette walking towards a tent at the foot of the hill they are on, "What is she doing there…?"

…

She could barely stand on her own as she wobbled into the tent that she called home. She put her bag pack down as she grabbed a small towel, "I'm home…I know it's a little late but I have papers to work on…so I'll just down the river to wash up a little…" she crawled back out of the tent. Then, she noticed two pairs of shoes in front of her; slowly she shifts her gaze to the top. Her breathe hitched as her eyes widens, as wide as the other two pairs of eyes staring at her in surprise.

"AHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" was the first thing that broke the tension. Seijuro sighed, "Takao, don't you think you're overdoing it?"

…

Sitting in front of the two, she hung her head low, while the older Akashi was facing away from the two as he tries to hold his laugh after the strange and funny encounter with the bluenette. The younger Akashi served her a cup of tea as he settled down on the cushion, "So, you've been living by yourself in the tent…?" he reconfirm it with her, slightly intrigued with the bluenette's background. She nodded as she stares at the teacup.

He frowned, "For how long?"

"About a week or less…" she answered, could not bring herself to look at them out of shame. He noticed her face looks even paler than earlier, "Well, that explains it. All of this land belongs entirely to the Akashi family. It seems odd when we suddenly have a new neighbor…" he watched the bluenette shivering from time to time.

Her fists tighten on her lap, then she looked at him, "Please, just let me stay there for a couple more weeks, then, I'll move out. I'll even pay you for." She bowed, "Please."

Takao turns to her, "Ya know, it's not safe for a young girl like you to stay out there alone, especially in the jungle. Who knows what creeps would be creeping around in the middle of the night and there are wild animals too." Feeling concerned with the bluenette.

"So you're done laughing?" Seijuro asked but was ignored.

"He's right, Kuroko-san. It's not safe at all." His heterochromatic eyes watched the bluenette stands up, "Don't worry. I'm already used to the things there. I can take care of myself-"suddenly her knees buckled as the tea spilled on the table. Quickly, Seijuro get on his feet and pressed his palm on her forehead, "I knew it, you really are sick. You shouldn't be staying out there." His frowned grew even deeper.

"Takao, get some ice." He ordered but the taller man halted at the foot of their kitchen door. His sweat dropped, "Seijuro, when was the last time we cleaned the kitchen or even step in it?"

Kuroko decided to peek into the kitchen, then she looked at the two of them, "And you said, the forests aren't safe." Kazunari looked away, Seijuro groaned in embarrassment, "Just close the kitchen door, please." He ordered before the bluenette sees more unsightly scenes. He went to the cabinets nearby as he searched for a cool compressor for her.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a dog howling, "You heard that? There's been a landslide somewhere in the forest." As he listens to the howls. She blinks, "How did you know?" the taller man hummed, "I guess you could say it's instinct."

Seijuro puts the first aid kit on the table, "Was it close? He asked. Takao turns his head around, "It's close to ten-ERRR- I mean- Not at all!" he grinned wide, almost forgetting about their little guest was still in the house.

Well, just like what he said, her tent was pummel to the ground by the landslide. Hidden underneath the giant landslide, she could not see traces of her tent anymore. Then, she remembered that her mother's photo was still in the tent, quickly she tries to dig it out, hurting her hands, "It's the only thing I have from her. I must get her out of there." However, her fever got to her at the worst time.

"Calm down, Kuroko-san, you'll hurt yourself." He tries to stop her from hurting her hands further. Pearl of tears began to pool, "If I don't get her out of there…she'll get hurt…" then someone held her hand, the raven haired man smiled, "Don't push yourself, we'll come back in the morning. For now, I'm sure your mother's glad that it wasn't you in the tent. She would be upset if you got hurt, don't you think?" the raven haired man gently helped her up, "You can stay with us tonight. We won't do anything to you. I promise."

"But…"

Seijuro stepped forward, "I won't be able to sit still knowing you're living out here all alone, with a fever. You can barely stand up on your own. So, please listen to us. We will think of something tomorrow for you." He smiled. He slid an arm underneath her knees and another underneath her back, then, carried her to their house.

'Mom…'Kuroko watched the tent slowly disappears from sight; she buried her face into Seijuro's chest as her tears fell, 'I'm so useless…' Seijuro silently watched the hidden tears fell down the bluenette's cheek as he held her closer, carefully not to press more pressure on his grips.

"There, isn't it better?" he pulls the blank up to her chest, "Seijuro's still looking for ice." On the futon, lays the bluenette he met early this morning. She pulls the blank up to her face, covering half of it with her eyes closed, "I'm sorry…for…troubling you…"

Gently, he ruffles her soft bangs, "You must be tired. So many things happen in one day." Feeling sorry for the bluenette.

"I lost my home…again…" it was quiet but he could hear it clearly, "Has things been hard on you?" she shook her head, "Yes…it's sad but it's not as sad as other things…like…not telling Mom…to be safe…on the day she died…"

"I said that every morning, but that day, I had exams…and I stayed up late that I wasn't able to wake up in time to tell her that…" her grips on the blanket tightens, "I used to think of quitting school…to work…to help Mom…but she often reminds me that, I should finish my schooling and she'll handle the expenses but I told her I could go to a cheaper school but she refused. She said Rakuzan was her top choice of school if she hadn't quitted back then…"

"But now…she's gone. I must make sure that, I finish schooling for her…" slowly she fell into slumber as Kazunari watched over her. He smiled, "You're a strong one. Your mother must be glad to have you as her daughter." He pushed the blue strands from her face. The sound of the door slides open, then quietly shut close as Seijuro crouched down and puts the bucket of water next to the futon.

Gently, he wipes her sweating face with a clean cool cloth before Takao helped him puts the ice pack underneath her head, "It's amazing…" he shifts his gaze to the smaller teen, "She's always look so cheerful at school and always enjoyed reading the books in the library, I'd never guess that, she has been suffering like this for so long…"he soaked the cloth into the bucket.

"I've always wanted to escape from the Akashi's but I could never do that. Somehow, I have always found a pathetic excuse to stay. When the fact is that, I wasn't strong enough to do what she was doing." He scoffed at his own stupidity.

The older man rested his chin on his knuckle, "You can call it amazing, but don't you think the word doesn't justify her actions." Seijuro looked at the bluenette, "No, it doesn't." he stands up as he walks towards the exit to their porch.

"Do you mind keeping an eye on her for a while? I'm going out." He pushed open the door. Takao turns around, "Where to? Wait, you want to try digging out that tent. Need any help? Won't be easy doing all those alone."

"You're right but I don't think I said I'd be going alone." He smiled mischievously as his heterochromatic eyes glows. Outside in the porch, thousands of rats squeaking around as he disappears into the darkness of the night.

He waved, "Be safe, Seijuro."

.

.

_ "Tsuki-chan, you got yourself a fever again. You don't have to push yourself too hard. You don't have to do things the way I did. Just be yourself, and you'll be fine." Her beloved mother smiled at her._

_"Do things at your own pace. One-step at a time, you will get there. I promise."_

_._

_._

Half-opened sapphires stares at the picture in front of her, glazed with fever, "Mom…?" after a while, her eyes shot wide open as she pushed herself up. She looked around her then to the picture in front of her. Quickly, she grabs it, "How did you get here?" there was not a single dent on the frame or the picture itself, "You're safe…" she held the frame close to her chest. A smile curved on her lips, "Thank goodness…"Never in her life, she felt so thankful for having her mother closed to her.

"Good morning." Someone approached the room. From the picture, she shifts her gaze to the owner of the voice. Quickly, she stands up.

"I brought you, your things from the tent." Then, she noticed the paper bags in the red head's hands, "That must have taken you all night. You didn't have to. There was so much, so how did you?"

He chuckles,"It's a secret."

"Oh."

Then, he grabbed the bags from the floor, "I know the place is dirty and I realized the idea of living with two strange boys might seem a little awkward. "She blinks.

"But there's an extra room upstairs. You're welcome to stay there, if you'd like." He smiled. Realizing what he was on about, she quickly shook her head, "No, no. That is out of the question." She flustered.

Seijuro furrowed as his eyebrow knitted, "We're not that strange." He added. She shook her head again, "No I don't meant it that way." Then, someone approached her from behind, "Of course, it won't be free. I do intend to pay you for your services" Takao grins mischievously.

Kuroko sweat dropped, "For my…services…?" hundred and one thoughts rushing through her mind.

"As our brand new housekeeper!" he singsong the line as he helped Seijuro to carry the bags, "We'll just take your things to your room now. I assume all your references will all check out?" dumbfounded as she found herself following their pace.

"No, please wait. This is too much. Not after the trouble I've given you." She quickly grabbed the bags in Seijuro's hands. The red head sighed, "Kuroko-san, we're doing this because we want to, not because we feel the need to. You don't have to worry about it. It's not causing us any trouble. " he grabs the bags from her again.

"Beside, where else could you go?"

Her eyes widen. Then, she looked at her mother's photo in her hands. Reluctant to make her decision, she looked at the two, "Then, I don't want any money. I'll work for room and board that is all. I-"

He cut her off, "Relax. It's all right, just be yourself. No one will force you to do anything here. The only thing I want you to do is be yourself. Fair enough?"

.

.

_Just be yourself, and you will be fine_

_._

_._

'Is this the right decision, Mom?' she thought as she looked at her mother. She could only hope so.

* * *

><p>They went upstairs, whispering to one another, "I don't know. Do you think it's a good idea to have a girl staying here with us?" Takao slides open the door to the spare room.<p>

"Naturally, it only occurs to you now, but I wouldn't worry. As long as she doesn't try to hug any of us. We should be fine." He carefully puts the bags next to the ones Takao carried earlier. They didn't noticed they had an uninvited guest watching them from outside, grinning.

…

There, in the spare room, she stand rooted as she looked around the empty room while Seijuro opens the window after Takao excused himself, 'Well, all ends well…I guess…I'm not sure how I ended up in his house but I guess being here is better than having no place to stay at all…' sighing inwardly at her miserable fate.

Then, Seijuro moved to another window, "Sorry for the smell in the room. It hasn't been used for so long." He slides it open. Then, she heard a creaking sound from above the ceiling. She blinks, "What's that sound?", and then the ceiling fell off. Her eyes widen, "Eh?"

There, on the floor, a teen whose skin are in dark tan, slowly stands up. His navy blue hair gives him a dangerous look as he tightens his fist, "Yo. Time to collect the paper, rat-boy. I'm here to collect."

Seijuro turns around, "Funny, I thought you'd send someone bigger." He teased as he leans against the windowsill. The unknown boy clicked his tongue, "That's right, you better get that tough talk while you can coz I'm about to wipe that stupid smirk off your face!" he raised his fist as he took a step fast forward.

Kuroko, who was panicking, quickly held the taller teen from behind. Both male teen gasped, the moment she fell onto the tanned teen.

POOF!

Takao peeked into the room, "Seijuro, Daiki's not here, is he?" Seijuro stand rooted at the sight in front of him, 'And what did I just said earlier?' he groaned at the mess.

Kuroko quickly moves away from the person she might have been crushing after falling onto him, "I'm so sorry, are you alri-" she stopped abruptly when she noticed the black furred cat in front of her instead of the tanned teen she saw earlier, "Eh?"

Seijuro face palmed, "I'm going to murder him." Underneath his breathe.

"Did he turned into a cat? We should bring him to the doctor." She quickly picked up the cat and hurried to the door, then without warning, she tripped over the jeans. She fell onto the two men who was nearby the door.

**POOF!**

POOF!

She blinks, as the other two changed into a big black dog and another one turns into a rat. She wobbles to the wall. She looked at the three animals that stood near her, watching her intentively. She began to feel lighthead.

"Did they just turned into animals?"

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that :) Please review ^^ would be nice to see supports for this book. It won't be long like Fate and Destiny but yes, it's a little close like Fruits Basket with a little plot twist along the way :)<p>

Just a reminder, the family are using Akashi's family name, so everyone will be using Akashi instead of their original family name. Some i will adjust to my likings, example it was Takao Kazunari but i dislike his given name so i changed it to Akashi Takao. It goes the same with others.

YOU have been warned, there's OOC in the KnB characters. So bare with it or leave if you don't wish to see more of it.

P.S - For my Fate and Destiny readers, I will be posting a prequel to the book soon.

Thank you for reading :)

Winter.


End file.
